Toadstool Academy
by Platrium
Summary: 49 contestants from the Super Mario Universe compete in numerous challenges in order to stay away from elimination and reach the final round. Competitors will be eliminated through "public" votes or through contestants' votes. Contestants will be eliminated weekly until 4 competitors remain. The final 4 will have the chance to win half a million coins.
1. Introduction and Orientation

The camera zooms in to a place that looks like a school. The sky is blue with a few clouds.

The next scene shows an indoor air-conditioned amphitheater. It has black seats, white walls and ceilings, orange light, and a brown stage.

The camera then focused on the stage. A pink and cream colored quadruped creature walks slowly towards the center of the stage. It has a cream-colored body with pink legs, tail, ears, and head. On its head by its ear is a small pink and white ribbon with two white streamers that have pink, sky blue, and blue tips. Another one of those can be found by its neck. The camera zooms in to the creature, and it starts talking.

"Toadstool Academy is one of the best schools in the Mushroom Kingdom. Different events and activities are being held here every single day. Due to the academy's rising popularity, a special event will be held here. In this event, forty-nine contestants will compete in numerous different challenges and avoid getting eliminated. By the end of this event, four contestants will have a chance to compete for half a million Mushroom Kingdom coins. I am your host for this event. My name is Evezleya von Evezelle, and I am a Pokémon known as a Sylveon. Now let us meet and welcome our forty-nine contestants. Our contestants are..."

After the host's introduction, the door, which is beside the stage, opens up. Forty-nine different characters walk in and find a seat for each of themselves.

"Luigi!"

The guy wearing green overalls waves to the camera.

"Birdo!"

The pink dinosaur winks to the camera.

"Toad!"

The little mushroom head skips to his seat cheerfully.

"Dry Bones!"

The skeletal koopa-like creature walks like a zombie to his seat.

"Bowser Jr.!"

The little spiked-shelled koopa makes an evil smile to the camera.

"Lakitu!"

The odd koopa-like being wearing goggles waves to the camera happily.

"Larry Koopa!"

The blue-haired spiked-shelled koopa waves to the camera.

"Iggy Koopa!"

The green-haired spiked-shelled koopa stares at the camera eerily

"Ludwig von Koopa!"

The awesome blue-haired spiked-shelled koopa crosses his arms to the camera.

"Lemmy Koopa!"

The small green-haired spiked-shelled koopa sticks his tongue out in front of the camera.

"Prince Peasley!"

The royal green bean guy winks and smiles at the same time to the camera.

"Mimi!"

The green-skinned lady bows gracefully to the camera.

"Kylie Koopa!"

The pink-shelled koopa troopa winks and shows a thumbs up to the camera.

"Kamek!"

The old-looking creature wearing a blue veil makes a mean face to the camera.

"Daisy!"

The orange-dressed lady waves to the camera with one of her eyes shut.

"Toadette!"

The little pink mushroom head trips on her way in the amphitheater.

"Nastasia!"

The nerdy-like lady fixes her glasses with a poker face.

"Professor Elvin Gadd!"

The elderly-looking guy wearing a lab coat is laughing hysterically.

"Petey Piranha!"

The big piranha plant with limbs crosses his arms and makes an evil laugh.

"King Boo!"

The big ghost wearing a crown makes an evil laugh.

"Diddy Kong!"

The monkey fixes his cap and smiles to the camera.

"Blooper!"

The squid sits on a seat with a poker face.

"Morton Koopa!"

The spiked-shelled koopa makes a funny face.

"Roy Koopa!"

The spiked-shelled koopa is looking at his pocket mirror.

"Toadiko!"

The little pink mushroom head smiles to the camera normally.

"Toadbert!"

The little blue mushroom head smiles to the camera with his mouth open.

"Waluigi!"

The thin guy in violet overalls fixes his moustache to the camera with a serious face.

"Wario!"

The fat guy in purple overalls is eating garlic like an animal.

"Toadsworth!"

The little old mushroom head waves to the camera.

"Shy Guy!"

The red-veiled guy wearing a mask claps upon hearing his name.

"Monty Mole!"

The brown mole makes a peace sign to the camera.

"Luvbi!"

The white nimbi smiles to the camera in a graceful manner.

"Goombella!"

The pink goomba with a golden ponytail winks to the camera.

"Lady Bow!"

The fancy ghost shows an unhumble face to the camera.

"Koopa Troopa!"

The yellow turtle wearing a green shell waves to the camera happily.

"Hammer Bro.!"

The yellow turtle wearing a green shell and a green helmet makes a fierce face to the camera.

"Jojora!"

The light blue fairy smiles to the camera.

"Spike!"

The little green creature with a small black shell flashes the finger to the camera.

The editors are luckily able to blur it.

"Yoshi!"

The green dinosaur jumps up and down in a happy manner.

"Wendy Koopa!"

The pink-bowed spiked-shelled koopa is overcoating her lips with lipstick.

"Popple!"

The green bean wearing a purple bandana smiles evilly to the camera.

"Boom Boom!"

The yellow koopa makes a fierce face and a few punch moves to the camera.

"O'Chunks!"

The barbaric-looking guy drools unconsciously to the camera.

"Pink Gold Peach!"

The metallic figure shows off a few karate moves.

"Squirps!"

The green alien waves to the camera.

"Pauline!"

The lady wearing red makes a duck face to the camera.

"Baby Rosalina!"

The cute toddler wearing a shiny blue dress blinks her eyes and smiles to the camera cheerfully.

"Waddlewing!"

The flying squirrel shows a fierce face to the camera.

"And last but not the least, Octoomba!"

The blue mushroom creature with yellow spots makes a mean face to the camera.

Sylvia finally finished introducing everyone.

"Now that everyone has found a seat, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Evezleya, but you can call me Sylvia. I'm a Pokémon known as a Sylveon, and I'll be your host for the whole event. I will now explain a few simple things."

Wario is shown picking his nose.

Wendy is shown making a selfie.

Luigi is shown paying attention.

"As you all know, you are in a gameshow, and this right now is its orientation. You will be facing challenges here six to eight times a week. The challenges that you will be facing can either be done by groups or by individuals."

Pauline, Toadette, and Luvbi are shown listening carefully.

"If you finish well in these challenges, you will be awarded with safe points. Safe points can allow you to be safe from eliminations. However, they will only last for the week. Meaning to say, your safe points will reset to zero every new week, otherwise specified. Now, if you finish awfully in these challenges, you will receive nomination points. The more nomination points you have, the more likely you are to be at risk of getting eliminated. Unlike the safe points, nomination points are carried over every week."

Octoomba, Waddlewing, and Pink Gold Peach are shown wearing serious faces.

"Usually on every Friday or Saturday, there will be eliminations. Eliminations are done in two different ways. One of them is by voting off your fellow contestant, and the other is through public voting. Now does anybody have any questions?"

The room remained awkwardly silent.

"No questions eh? Well then, I will be seeing you all later for your first challenge of the competition. Please be back here by 1PM. You may now leave the amphitheater."

Moving noises from the contestants are being created.

"Oh and also, expect some unexpecting twists to come."

The hosts is seen leaving the amphitheater. She winked to the camera and says, "Stay tune for more of Toadstool Academy!"

* * *

AN: Hooray to my first Mario fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Mario characters. The gameshow idea is mine, but I do not know if anything similar to this gameshow ever existed in reality.

PS: I won't be updating this very often, because I am focusing more on TARP2/college. (Unless I get a chunk of reviews.)


	2. Week 1 Challenge 1

Thank you for all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It was unexpected but I appreciate them.

* * *

The camera showed a panorama of the academy. The sky is blue with some clouds.

It is one in the afternoon. The scene shows the auditorium. The forty-nine contestants there wait for Sylvia patiently. While they're all waiting, most of them are socializing. Several seconds later, Sylvia appears.

"Welcome back y'all!" Sylvia greets. "I believe y'all had a wonderful lunch."

Waluigi is shown shaking his head with a disgusted face.

Sylvia continues, "So... let us start with the first challenge, which is not challenging at all, because it is the first challenge."

There are a few reactions from some contestants.

Sylvia continues, "For your first challenge, you must find a pair of shoes around the building."

"What!?" reacts Bowser Jr. "That's too easy!"

"What? You don't like it?" says Larry.

"Here's the twist: You must only find the pair of shoes with your emblem on it," continues Sylvia.

A few faces and reactions start forming.

"Also, the pair of shoes that you must find is separated from each other," says Sylvia. "In other words, both shoes are in different locations."

"Awww..."

"That's just great!"

"I thought it was gonna easy."

"However, all the left shoes are only placed in one location, and all the right shoes are placed in another," says Sylvia.

Toadette and Luvbi are seen nodding to that note.

Sylvia continues, "Once you have both shoes, come back here for me to confirm it. The first seven contestants to finish this simple task will be awarded with one safe point each."

A few claps and cheers can be heard.

"But if you finish in the bottom seven, unfortunately, you will be given one nomination point whether you like it or not," continues Sylvia.

There are a few murmurs and reactions.

"Unless... you failed to finish it in the time limit," continues Sylvia.

Several competitors' eyes widened.

Sylvia says, "You only have twenty minutes to complete this challenge. If you fail to complete it within the said time... you will receive ten nomination points."

"Oh my god!"

"Holy ****!"

"That's just stupid!" Bowser Jr. complains.

Sylvia continues, "You may only get up from your seats once I start the timer."

A Goomba brings a digital clock to Sylvia. Sylvia turns the digital clock into a timer. She then places the timer on the table on the stage.

Sylvia continues, "Once I start the timer, you may scramble around this five-storey building to find the pair of shoes with your emblem on it. Is everything understood?"

"Yes!" almost all of the contestants say.

"Okay then," says Sylvia. "Timer... starts... NOW!"

All the contestants hurriedly run out of the room to finish the task.

The elevator lobby gets crowded with forty-nine contestants. There is only one elevator which can carry fifteen persons at a time.

DING!

The elevator doors open and the contestants start pushing each other.

"I'm going to the third level," says Bowser Jr. as he presses the button with a 3.

Hammer Bro presses the button 4; Blooper, 2; Toadbert, 1.

Bowser Jr., Pink Gold Peach, Hammer Bro, Spike, Lakitu, Blooper, Toadiko, Toadbert, Kylie Koopa, Luigi, Octoomba, Shy Guy makes it inside the elevator. It isn't full yet in terms of volume but the alarm makes a sound already.

"Great!" says Roy as he steps out of the elevator.

Meanwhile at the stairs, some contestants make their way down. Since there are two sets of staircases, the lobby isn't crowded anymore. Everybody makes their own way down since the amphitheater is found on the fifth level.

There is one, however, who attempts to check the penthouse.

The camera shows the penthouse with a lady wearing red.

_Pauline says, "I tried checking the penthouse because my instincts tell me to go to the penthouse."_

"Nothing here," Pauline says.

She is shown going down the stairs.

Meanwhile at the amphitheater, Sylvia goes under the stage and smiles eerily to the camera. Below that stage are forty-nine different left shoes.

"Can't believe everyone left the amphitheater," says Sylvia.

Meanwhile at the elevator, Toadbert, Toadiko, and Kylie Koopa empty the elevator as they reach the first level.

_Toadbert says, "Toadiko, Kylie, and I decided to work together."  
_

_Toadiko adds, "It's good to work with someone I know."_

_Kylie says, "Now that we have formed an alliance, we can help each other out in case of trouble."_

The three arrive at the lobby counter to see a shelf full of right shoes.

"Holy cow!" says Kylie.

"Let's find them!" says Toadbert.

The three start looking for the shoe with their respective emblems.

Meanwhile on the fifth level, Pauline makes a prediction.

"What if it's in the amphitheater all along?" Pauline asks herself.

She goes inside the amphitheater to see Sylvia coming out from the stage's bottom.

"Aha!" says Pauline.

"You still have to look for it in the dark," says Sylvia.

Meanwhile, chaos is growing on the third and fourth levels. The second level seems to be better than either of the third or the fourth levels.

Mimi says, "It's probably on the ground floor."

Mimi leaves the level. Luvbi, Jojora, Goombella, and Octoomba all follow her.

Mimi looks back and notices her rivals.

Mimi says, "Cut it off guys! You're all such copycats!"

On the first level, Prince Peasley arrives at the counter area.

"I knew it!" says Peasley.

Kylie says, "We all better hurry up. There are more others to come."

Meanwhile on the fifth level, Pauline finds her shoe. She notices something written on the shoe sole.

Pauline reads, "Ground level lobby."

Pauline leaves the area.

Meanwhile on the ground level, Kylie finds her shoe. She reads the words written on the sole.

"Amphitheater stage," reads Kylie.

"Don't wait for us anymore, Kylie," says Toadbert.

"The safe point is very significant," adds Toadiko.

"Okay, see y'all later!" says Kylie.

Meanwhile, five contestants ran to the lobby counter area.

"Thanks for leading us here Mimi," says Luvbi. "I suggest we all form an alliance here."

"Great idea!" reacts Goombella.

"Oh no," says Peasley in a soft volume.

Kylie gets inside the elevator. She meets Pauline at the elevator.

Meanwhile at the chaotic third and fourth levels, it's too chaotic that the snifits who are suppose to be filming can not get any footage.

Due to missing and confusing footages, the editors decide to montage the finishing order of each contestant.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Kylie.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Pauline.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Goombella.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Mimi.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Toadbert.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Jojora.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Peasley.

"You made it," says Sylvia to Luvbi.

"What do you mean? I don't get a safe point?" asks Luvbi.

"Nope," replies Sylvia.

"Shoot!" reacts Luvbi.

The next ones to arrive are Octoomba, Toadiko, Monty Mole, Toad, Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Kamek, Toadette, Luigi, PGP, Waluigi, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy, Lakitu, Birdo, Yoshi, Petey P., E. Gadd, Daisy, Boom Boom, Blooper, Wendy, Dry Bones, Bowser Jr., Koopa Troopa.

"I'm done! I'm done!" announces Toadsworth in a panicky tone.

"You're safe," says Sylvia.

"Check this out," says King Boo confidently.

"Wrong," says Sylvia.

"What!?" King Boo reacts.

Nastasia and Popple show their shoes to Sylvia.

"You're both safe," says Sylvia.

"Thank god that's over," says Nastasia.

"How about this one?" says Waddlewing in a chipmunk-ish voice.

"You're safe," says Sylvia.

"Phew!" says Waddlewing.

"One last spot for the safe," announced Sylvia.

Diddy Kong showed his pair to Sylvia.

"You're safe," says Sylvia.

Diddy lies down to the ground in relief after hearing the good news.

"NOOOOO!" says King Boo.

"Last five minutes," says Sylvia.

King Boo is the only one not completing a pair in that room. The other contestants are downstairs.

King Boo shows his pair to Sylvia.

"That's one nomination point," says Sylvia.

"Ugh!" complains King Boo.

Spike comes to the room with the correct pair.

"That's another nomination point," says Sylvia.

"Noooo!" says Spike.

Squirps, Lady Bow, and Wario show up afterwards. Lady bow shows Sylvia her pair.

"That's another nomination point," says Sylvia.

"Sigh," says Lady Bow softly.

Wario and Squirps both find the other shoes they need below the stage.

"Two nomination points," said Sylvia.

ENG! ENG! ENG! ENG!

Sylvia presses the alarm-off button.

Sylvia says, "It looks like O'Chunks and Baby Rosalina are getting ten nomins."

There are some reactions from the other contestants. After a few minutes, the last two contestants are found and are being told to take a seat.

"Not good," comments O'Chunks depressively.

Baby Rosalina has a neutral face expression.

Sylvia says, "Come back tonight at nine for a written exam. You may now leave."

The hosts is seen leaving the amphitheater. She winked to the camera and says, "Stay tune for more of Toadstool Academy!"

* * *

AN:

1.) First of all, I'm very sorry for the dullness in this chapter. I was rushing things and I guess making it one building made this chapter bad. The other won't be as dull and easy as this one.

2.) Nextly, in case you're reading TARP2, I might be able to update it on late August or early September. I'm still working on it, but the wordiness is what's slowing me down. And also, I might recycle a few tasks here and there from my TARP fanfics.

3.) I know this gameshow has too much contestants. That's why eliminations won't be done one by one per week. The problem I'm having now is that now everybody is getting equal screen time. I will make them work in groups on the challenge after the next.


End file.
